Fear Effect Wiki:Simplified Ruleset
Due to the nature of Wikis as a readily available database for information, rules are necessary to ensure the continued enjoyment of our users. Questions and concerns about the rules should be directed to of the , or brought to attention on the Main Page's talk section. *This is a wiki. So edit it. We cannot grow without user help. *'DO NOT VANDALIZE' pages. Vandalism will not be tolerated under any circumstances. A warning will be given for the first offense - anything further will result in a temporary ban of the username, followed by a permanent IP ban if the vandalism does not stop. *'EDIT WARS HAPPEN'. If you find yourself in an edit war, each person should do his or her best ''to resolve the contested issue. If an agreement cannot be reached, bring the issue to the attention of the community, using the article-in-question's '''Talk Page'. *In the event that the community is called upon to settle a particularly distracting disagreement, please RESPECT THE COMMUNITY DECISION. Failure to do so will be dealt with accordingly. *'If you are unsure about an edit on a page, bring the issue up in the '. An edit war can be avoided by clearly discussing changes made, or planned changes on an article's Talk Page. *'Edit summaries' and explanations are appreciated. Please make an effort to leave a summary behind. It helps other editors to understand your process, and it also helps you to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. *'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. *Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism. If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. *'Please sign your posts on talk pages' using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles. * Use the preview button; it prevents edit conflicts. *'Do NOT modify the comments of others'. Unless the comments are on your personal talk page, do NOT modify them. If you find the comments offensive, please contact a member of the Admin team. * Multiple accounts are allowed, but are not to be abused. If you have already been banned, you were banned for a reason. Don't use a sockpuppet to continue editing. * Ask before creating new categories. Asking prevents the creation of redundant or unnecessary categories, and saves everyone the frustration of having to revert additions to unneeded new categories. With this said, have fun and enjoy the Wiki!